The Human Method
by thundernator
Summary: 130 years after the end of the Combine's reign, Humanity and the Vortigaunts make contact with the rest of the galaxy. The results will lead to a chain reaction that will shake the entire galaxy as a whole.


**The Human Method**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass effect, half life or Portal. They belong to Bioware and Valve. But I do own Cancer man; who has the power to give you cancer by radiation poisoning. **

**Author's notice: I wanted to write a mass effect/half life crossover. Both games I really love and enjoy. So that is why I'm writing this Fic.**

**P.S: This chapter hasn't been beta-read yet. So I apologize for any typos or grammar mistakes. **

* * *

**Timeline **

2027: November 3rd is declared an international holiday; Freemen day in title of Gordon Freeman. After years of fighting, the Resistance managed to close the connection between Earth and the Combine Overworld by overloading all the citadels around the world thus destroying them. When destroyed, the citadels released a massive pulse of portal energy. It is unknown what effects this will have. The Resistance then proceeded to remove all combine forces remaining on Earth. The first babies are born in twenty years. Gordon Freeman is confirmed M.I.A action when no body or signs could be found.

The Resistance with help from the Vortiguants begin to restore Earth and a Government. Resistance scientists begin to reverse engineer Combine and Aperture tech. Antlion and headcrab farms are built to act as food supply since nearly all species on earth have been wiped out to extinction.

2031: The Resistance manages to copy most Combine and Aperture tech such as the dark fusion reactors, portals, dark energy reactors and various other technologies. The resistance begins construction of dark fusion power plants and batteries around the world. Scientists discover the mass altering abilities of dark energy and begin to find ways to utilize it.

2037: The Resistance begins developing FTL communications.

2041: Reports of people with telekinetic and sometimes telepathic, electrokinetic or technopathic abilities emerge. Scientists investigate if the citadels being destroyed has anything to do with it.

2049: After over two decades, the Resistance manages to create an international government similar to the UN with all nations having the same laws and rules. The Resistance is disbanded and renamed the Human/Vortigaunt Alliance.

Human population on Earth is at 153 million. Vortigaunt population on earth is at 19 million.

The Alliance would go to restoring power and the earth's environment overtime. Dark fusion batteries quickly replace all old fuels due to how more effective and cleaner it is.

2052: Psychics are confirmed to exist and the Alliance begins training any confirmed with psychic abilities

2054: The Resistance begins construction of a global teleportation grid.

2060: The first ever true Alliance A.I one that is both sapient (able to make decisions and judgements outside of its programming) and self-aware is created, using the same process as how GLaDOS expect more refined and safer. The first ever AI Charles is created from digitally clone data from that of Charles Vance. Multiple tests are done to assure Charles is sane and will not go rampant. After the tests it is confirmed that Charles is sane and behaves that like a normal organic being. However it is also able to make the same mistakes and get the same mental illnesses as normal people. Charles has 1/10th of the reaction time of a normal person. Improvements for A.I reaction times begin development.

2066: While looking through old combine archives; Alliance scientists discover prototype nano-virus designed to improve a person's healing factor, lifespan and immune system to superhuman levels. After several tests the virus is confirmed safe and injected into 22 human volunteers. Several tests are run confirming the incredible healing improvements of the nano-virus with test subjects recovering from massive trauma within a matter of minutes.

The Alliance keeps track of the prototype super soldiers to see if there are any side effects.

2068: two super soldiers escape from the alliance and go into hiding. The alliance attempts to track them down, but like the man power to do so.

2070: After ten years Charles gets robotic Alzheimer's due to the massive amount of data within its memory banks. Research begins to increase memory size and life span of to that of a human being.

2072: Knowing that there aren't enough resources left on earth; the Alliance begins to build probes to mine asteroids and other planets.

2073: Reports of non-test subjects gaining a healing factor and boosted immune system emerge. After several tests and investigations it is confirmed that the nano-virus can be transmitted sexually. It remains unknown to how many people infected with the virus. However; it is confirmed that the chance of being infected sexually by the virus is to be 1/100 and most of the time the person won't even show signs of improved healing until years.

2075: The side effects of the nano-virus are discovered. The more damage a person's body takes, the more nano-virus are produced which leads to quicker healing and the nano-virus overwhelming the body.

2081: The AI Vanessa is created. Vanessa is able to process information at 1/10,000th that of a normal person and able to hold fifty times as more data as the old Charles. Life span is confirmed to be increased to 20 years until Vanessa develops an AI mental illness. The Alliance begins to build more based off of the design of the design of Vanessa.

2083: Reports of children being born with the nano-virus emerge. It is quickly discovered that any woman infected with the nano-virus will always give birth to a child with a significant amount of the virus in them.

2086: The Alliance begins plans to build the first ever FTL spaceship. The ship would use dark energy to alter the mass to zero thus allowing for faster then light travel.

2093: After over a decade of research it is confirmed or assumed that the lifespan of AIs can't be increased to be more then twenty years. The average memory storage of an AI is increased to five petabytes; one tenth of that of the memory storage of a human being.

2100: Human population is at 213 million. Vortigaunt population is at 26 million.

2107: The Vortigaunts give ten xen crystals to humanity as a gift.

2119: Construction of the teleportation grid is complete and is activated within in two years.

2129: The mining probes are complete. However; the offworld mining expeditions are laid off until an FTL ship becomes available.

2131: The first ever FTL spaceship is built. The two-hundred meter long ship called the Vance is reported to travel a light year within a week. The Vance begins a mining expedition around the Sol system.

2137: While mining for resources on mars. The crew of the Vance stumbles upon Prothean archives and element zero caches. Knowing that they have found something big; the Vance's crew immediately return to earth brining along Prothean data and element zero back to Earth.

There it is discovered that element zero or eezo is discovered to have the same mass altering properties as dark energy. It is assumed that element zero manipulates or holds dark energy. However unlike pure raw dark energy, eezo is discovered to be much more stable, but finite.

2139: The Alliance is renamed into the System Alliance.

2140: The System Alliance begins construction of a fleet to prepare for any alien invasions.

2149: The Charon relay is discovered frozen. Upon activation it propels Jon Grimmson 26 light years in an instance to the arcturus system where the garden world terra nova is discovered. Soon the System Alliance begins to open up any relays they can find colonizing any garden world they can find like Terra Nova, Demeter, Eden Prime and Shanxi.

2150: Construction of the arcturus station begins.

2157: Present day. Human population is at 1.4 billion. Vortigaunt population is at 40 million. A relay is discovered near shanxi.

* * *

Captain Brian Kent sat idly on his black leather chair in the back of the bridge of the Carolina; a scientific expedition ship one-hundred meters long. He leaned slightly backwards in his chair staring at the massive dormant relay in front of him. His crew was hard at work running multiple tests to see if the relay is safe or not. Through the only way to be sure was to go through it. Brian was positive that the relay was safe since they met no problems with the ones before.

Two years ago, the dormant mass relay was discovered in the theta system where the recent colony Shanxi was. However; the relay was not activated until now. It was to give Shanxi more time to develop itself as a colony by gaining a higher population and bigger cities. The process was the same for all relays and colonies.

"About time we fired this big boy up," Brian said enthusiastic stretching out his arm wide up into the air. He then drooped his arms back into the armrests. "I hate it when things are put on hold for so long."

"I agree with the Kent. It is good that we finally decided to explore what is on the other side of the Veil," replied XO Xel'tolough, "But we should be cautious. We do not know what could be on the other side."

Brian slightly twisted his head to the left to look at the Vortiguant XO behind him. "Don't worry Xel. Whatever is on the other side I'm sure the Alliance can take care of it," he replied positively, his reasoning being that if they can take on the Combine than they can take down anything or anyone. He then leaned forward towards the Carolina's intercom and activated it. "Send Carolina through," he ordered. The command echoed throughout the interior of the ship. The intercom was rather pointless considering the small size of the ship and since nearly all the crew were always in sight.

"Aye aye, Captain," replied the ship's pilot. A powerful hum echoed through the Carolina signalling that the dark fusion reactor was powered up. The ship flew towards the dormant relay which lit up light blue as soon as it detected the dark energy on the ship.

The ship launched forward in the blink of an eye leaving behind as streak of blue and on that moment the entire galaxy changed forever.

* * *

Codex: Psychics

Psychics are organic beings who display telekinetic, technopathic, electrokinetic or telepathic abilities. There are at least four races in the Milky Way galaxy confirmed to be or have psychic potential; the asari, the vortiguants, the rachni and humans who had their psychic abilities reawaken during 2027.

The formerly mentioned races are all born with telepathic abilities each to a different extent. Humanity on the other hand; only one out of a hundred children display psychic potential and always they can never develop more then psychic power unlike other races.

It remains unknown if biotics can count as psychics or not. Eezo or dark energy has been known to enhance telekinetic abilities of psychics but not other forms of psychics. So it is possible that there is a connection between biotics and psychics.

* * *

**Author's notice: What do you think? Please review, fav or follow if you like this story. I took some liberties by adding some extra things in like psychics and people with superhuman healing granted by a virus. But before you complain know this that the half life series and to a lesser the mass effect series contain this element; I just changed or added a few things here and there. **

**Who do you think the humans and vortigaunts should meet first; the quarians or the turians? The first contact war is going to happen no matter what option you'll pick, but both variations will be different from one another. **


End file.
